Firefly Lights
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: The death of a young man so beloved that they owe it to him to rest in peace... yet someone can't let him go. This one night, the spirits are sent off, and someone will help her let go of him... for good.


**Fire-Fly Lights**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** I've been writing a lot lately, this idea came to me when I was sitting on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. It's basically that Jack dies, and his best friend is reminiscing about him.

I… I wish you were here with me, Jack. Why, why did you have to die?

As I sit here on the beach, looking out at the beach, all I can hear is your soft and sweet voice. Looking about, I can see the sad faces of everyone, standing next to the firelight that represents your soul, the only sign of your presence a picture of you, smiling out at us.

"Elli," someone said simply. Looking, I saw Jeff behind me, a stray hair working out from his usual neat hairstyle, his eyes overcome with sadness and grief.

"Jeff," I said simply. Turning my eyes back on the ocean, I ignored him and still looked out onto the horizon, where the sun was setting gently.

Jeff sat down on the sand next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know that you miss him… we all do."

"I know, but… I never thought he would die so young…" I whispered, pain thick in my voice.

"It's better that he was released from that tired and sick body than chained here to his suffering, don't you think?" Jeff whispered, releasing his grasp. "I know that he probably didn't want to die, but… I think he's happier now that he's not suffering any longer."

"Jeff, I won't see him smile anymore, or laugh… or hear his voice."

"Yes, but he's always right here, Elli," Jeff said, putting a hand over his heart, "Just like your parents are there. Be happy, Jack would want you to be." He sat up, and walked over to Jack's firefly light, bending his head down and talking softly to it, almost as though he were there.

"I really do wish you were here right now, Jack… It's so beautiful tonight," I whispered.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there room for one more?" a voice asked.

Turning my head I saw a young man… his face was hidden by the hood of his cloak that he wore. Who was this stranger that came to me? Nevertheless, his voice was kind and soft… just like yours.

"Yes, I'd like it very much," I sidled aside, allowing the young man to sit next to me.

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" the stranger whispered, "It's almost as though the spirits are gathering to this beach, blessing us with the stars."

Looking at him, I thought I saw a faint glow surrounding his body… an unearthly glow, but I disreguarded it as a trick of the moonlight.

The young man looked at me and I saw his fine lips smile. "You're thinking of him… of Jack Harvest, aren't you?"

"H-how-," I began.

"Ah, I can tell. _They_ tell me," the young man said, pointing a gloved hand at the firelights. Laughing, he continued to smile. "They are here, telling their loved ones not to mourn their loss… because they cannot move on if they are worried about their families, friends…"

"It's impossible to hear them, they are so far away," I whispered. _'Just like you… you can't hear me, can you Jack? Not anymore.'_

"Sometimes… they are closer than you think," the young man said. He moved closer to me and took my hand in his, and leaning in, kissed me on the lips.

I wanted to tear away, and cry about how wrong this was… about how wrong a total stranger kissing me was. Yet I didn't. In fact, I enjoyed kissing him. That one kiss was so soft and sweet, so full of love and longing that I couldn't pull away. Who was this young man, that he was so able to bend my emotions upon only speaking a few words?

Pulling away, I looked at him again, longing to pull him into another tender kiss on those fine lips. "Who are you?"

"Elli, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me," the young man said. Pulling down his hood, the young man revealed his mysterious face. It was Jack… Yet this still wasn't Jack, his face was much happier, his eyes smiling, matching his face.

"Jack?" I cried. "No… No, this has to be a dream!"

He pulled my hand into his hand, and gently touched my cheek with the other. "Is this a dream, Elli? How can I touch you and you feel it, and yet it still be a dream?"

"Jack, my God, my God…" I cried. I grabbed him and his strong arms embraced me and held me there for what seemed like eternity.

"Elli… Please let me go," Jack whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Elli, I may be here now, but I have to go… I don't want you to grieve for my death, I want you to be happy. Please, all I want is to see you smile that wonderful smile for the rest of your days. I can't stay here with you."

"Why?" I asked, tears coming again to my eyes.

"This is not my world anymore. I'm gone, you're the only one who can see me right now, Elli, because your will to hold onto me… Just like your parents, you have to let _me_ go… please, I'm begging you," Jack said softly.

"Jack…" I cried. I grabbed onto his shirt one last time and he smiled.

"I'll always be with you, Elli. Whatever you do… wherever you go… whenever you need me, I'll be there. Just please, let me move on with no worries."

This feeling within me… it was resigned, happy, yet sad at the same time. "I know you never break your promises. Rest in Peace, and I hope you're happy."

"This isn't the end, Elli, you'll be with me again someday…" Jack said softly. I saw his face begin to fade gently… his soft warm touch still lingered on my face, and he embraced me in one last embrace. "I love you."

"Jack Harvest, I love you also," I whispered.

With a smile on his face, Jack faded from my grasp, yet I could still feel his warm comforting arms around me.

Smiling with a sense of renewed hope in my heart, I watched your firelight float onto the water.

"Goodbye," I whispered. The future before me was uncertain, but still, I knew that you were with me, Jack.

**Author's Note:** Anyway, done. It may be bad or good, I don't know! Anyway, please review!!!!!!


End file.
